Confess
by Wintertainment
Summary: Romance between Sango and Miroku. Full of fluffiness. No lemons. Rated to be safe on Miroku's behavior and sexual references. MirxSan KagxInu


**_A love no one understood... not even the lovers themselves. Sometimes, love can be so complicated. It can be a small love, or a giant love, a love between exact matches, or a love between two totally opposite people. That's what it was in this case. Even in the flicker of danger, this love stayed. This is the story... of Sango and Miroku's love._**

****The sun shone down upon the small oak tree that lay in the meadow. Underneath it sat a hanyou, a fox demon, a demon slayer, a monk, and a teenage girl. The cool breeze blew softly upon the gang. This group was looking for the Shikon no Tama shards.

"I think we should take a break. It's a perfect day... and we haven't had a chance to just relax. Just one day of doing absolutely nothing," Kagome said, leaning against the tree. "What do you think, Inuyasha?"

"Keh, I think we should keep looking. We can't waste any time sitting here," the hanyou replied. "We need to find those shards."

"Oh come on, we need a break! You know Kagome wants you to..." Shippo said with a wink and a nudge.

"Why you little brat!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

"Osuwari!" Kagome yelled as the hanyou fell down to the ground. Inuyasha grumbled and stood. Miroku looked towards Sango. The two chuckled softly. Miroku then looked towards the horizon. His hand slowly crept over to Sango's. She turned to him and gave him a look that said, "Not right now..." Miroku abruptly pulled his hand back. Sango put her hands in her lap. She looked down at her hands. Why couldn't they just show their affection to everyone? Every time he sent her hints, she would ignore them. Why did she do that? She wondered that. It was as if she was being controlled when he sent the hints. She shook the thought out of her mind.

"Sango? You there?" Kagome asked, waving her hands in front of Sango's face.

"Oh, yes... I'm sorry. What did you ask?"

"I asked if you were hungry."

"A little," the demon slayer said, leaning back. Kagome nodded and stood, brushing her skirt off.

"Shippo, wanna help me find berries?" she asked. The little fox bounded in the air.

"Boy, do I! Let's go!"

"Inuyasha, go and get some fish," Kagome said. Inuyasha gave a "keh" and walked off. Kagome took Shippo in her arms.

"Is there anything we can do?" Miroku asked. Kagome thought.

"You guys can make a fire," she said, smiling. Sango immediately stood. Kagome and Shippo walked off.

"Well, I suppose we should find some firewood," Sango said, rather nervously. She liked to be alone with Miroku, but... she really didn't know what to do when she had the time. Miroku nodded and began to walk. Sango caught up along beside him. Miroku slowly grabbed her hand. She was a bit startled, but she relaxed as they held each other's hands. Sango blushed slightly. She looked towards Miroku. He was looking ahead of him. She shook her head and faced forward.

"Miroku, I think I see some wood over there," Sango said, pointing. Miroku nodded and released his hand from hers, then went to the broken pieces of wood. He grabbed a handful. Sango grabbed some as well. They then walked back to the tree.

"Where are we going, Kagome?" Shippo asked, running along side of Kagome. She kept her face forward.

"We need to find Inuyasha. It's urgent!" she said. Shippo could hardly catch up to her. She grabbed him and ran faster.

They soon came upon the hanyou who was fishing. Kagome stopped abruptly behind him, breathing fast. Inuyasha turned around with an eyebrow raised.

"Inuyasha, you can't go back to the tree."

"And why not? You can't order me around!"

"UGH!! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!!! We need to make sure Miroku and Sango are alone..."

"And why is that?" Inuyasha asked, tilting his head. Kagome gave a grunt.

"Look, Inuyasha. The sun is setting, they'll have a fire prepared... It's all so perfect for a romantic evening," Kagome said, getting lost in her thoughts. She was slightly jealous of the two, secretly wishing that it was her and Inuyasha getting the romantic evening together. She snapped back into reality as Inuyasha spoke.

"Who gives a damn about those two? If they really loved each other, they'd show it in public," Inuyasha said. Kagome's eyes widened and became slightly teary.

_If they really loved each other, they'd show it in public._

Kagome growled. Inuyasha could be SO insensitive at times. She clenched her fists and gave a glare towards Inuyasha.

"What?" he asked gruffly, not realizing what he had said made her mad. She sighed and gave her normal look.

"It's nothing... just... just don't go back there..."

"So we wont be eating supper?" Shippo asked.

"Well," Kagome began. "I suppose we could have supper. But maybe we'll wait a while for Sango and Miroku to get comfortable. But wait.. what if when we come back is a bad time? Oh no! I... I guess we won't be having supper. Or I guess we could have supper, but... then they'd be hungry."

"But if they were hungry then they could get their own food," Shippo said.

"It's not that easy... Shippo, its not very nice when your being romantic and all of a sudden your stomach growls, alerting you that your hungry. Then your whole romantic evening will be ruined when you come back smelling like the fish you caught," Kagome said, sighing. Inuyasha gave another "keh." He sat down and leaned back.

"If you ask me, I say you don't give them the 'romantic evening' at all. I mean seriously, how romantic can that monk be? He cant go on five minutes without rubbing Sango's a-"

"Osuwari! Don't use that kind of language near Shippo," Kagome interrupted. Inuyasha fell to the ground and grunted. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"It's okay, Kagome... I know what he was going to say," Shippo said.

"Well you didn't need to hear it again!" Kagome yelled, rather gruffly. Shippo backed up slightly.

"I'm sorry, Shippo... I didn't mean to yell... I'm just having a rough night," she said, glancing towards Inuyasha who was scratching his ear with his foot. Kagome sighed and sat down. Shippo sat by her and sighed as well.

"Well I guess we just sit here..." Kagome mumbled to herself. No one seemed to hear her. She sighed.

Meanwhile...

Miroku and Sango had started the fire and were now sitting by the tree. No one was talking or anything. The only sound was the fire crackling. Sango cleared her throat.

"Say, Miroku..." she began.

"Yes, Sango?" Miroku asked. She looked up at him.

"Now that we are alone I need to ask you something..."

"What is it, Sango?" Miroku asked. Sango blushed.

"Do you love me?" There was a brief moment of silence. Miroku was absolutely speechless. He decided to answer her question after a moment's time.

"Of course I do, Sango," he replied with a rather bright smile. Sango blushed at such a ridiculous question. There was another moment of silence.

"I love you too, Miroku," Sango said. Miroku smiled and put his arm around her.

_"What if they come back! I can't do this, no I can't! I can't even let him put his arm around me! What if Kagome and Inuyasha came back! But Sango... remember what you said earlier? You wanted to show your affection in public! You can't live your life ignoring your love's hints! You said you'd marry him one day!"_ The distressed slayer thought. Sango chose to let him hold her softly, but if he tried something else, she'd shoo him away.

The temptation to rub Sango's butt was driving Miroku mad, but he resisted. He leaned closer towards her. She turned her head away. No... she needed to show him that she loved him. She turned her head back. He looked ahead of him, sighing. Sango bit her lip. She grabbed his shoulder and let her lips meet his. His eyes widened, but he enjoyed the kiss. They both pulled away.

"Sango..." Miroku said softly. Sango tried to cover her face. She was blushing. Miroku bent down and kissed her again. This time it was longer. Sango was so happy. She felt as if... she had accomplished something. She smiled and cuddled close to him.

"I'm going to check on that wench and her monk," Inuyasha said, standing.

"No!" Kagome cried. "They might be... you know... doing something! We did give them alone time, and all..."

"Oh right, Sango's just going to let Miroku get all over her because we gave them a little bit of time without us bugging them. Keh, wenches, they all think the same," the hanyou said. Kagome sat him.

"KAGOME!" he shouted. Kagome growled.

"Inuyasha, we are going to let them be, okay? OKAY?!" Inuyasha looked up at her. He stood and grabbed her by her shirt.

"Listen, wench," he began. He looked into her eyes. "Listen, _Kagome,_" he whispered into her ear.

"I..." he began. He then shoved her away and walked off with a "Keh." Kagome stood there, and watched him walk off, speechless. Shippo hopped over to her and cuddled against her leg.

"Was he about... to say that... he..." Kagome said, thinking aloud.

"I think so, Kagome-Chan," Shippo said, looking up at her.

In the meantime...

Sango and Miroku cuddled close against the heat of the fire. Sango, feeling her instincts take over, she pulled away.

"Houshi... I can't... I can't do this..." she said softly, looking down at her hands. Miroku sighed.

"Yes, of course, it is alright, Sango. I would never rush you into anything." Sango looked up at him. Her eyes sparkled.

"You're... very kind, M...M..." she tried to say it. "Miroku..." she said out. It felt so good, to finally say his name.

"Sango-Chan..." he said softly.

"Miroku..." It was still hard to say his name. She just loved the way it rolled off her tongue. She wanted to recite it over and over and over again. "I have... I have been keeping my feelings from you for... for so long..." She put her hands over her eyes as hot tears rolled down. "Please forgive me!"

"There's nothing to forgive, Sango..." the monk said softly.

"Yes there is! Miroku, I love you! I love you more than anything in the whole world! I love you! I.. I _love_ you!" she cried out. Tears were flowing down her face. Miroku was speechless. He tried to say something, but she interrupted him.

"That's not all! I... Every time you grope me... I ... I want to be close to you, but I know I can't with the others around! Miroku, please understand... I really... _really_ hope for the day that I bear your child to come soon! But... but I know it'll take a long time to defeat Naraku! Miroku... I love you... Please... please..._please..._" She couldn't finish the rest of her sentence and fell into his arms. Miroku tried to talk, but couldn't. He knew that she would say all of these things one day but... all at once? She must have really been keeping it inside for a long time... He just held her close.

"Sango... I love you too... more than anything... you are my sun _and_ my moon. You are my day and night. You are... _everything._" He held her close as she cried. She looked up towards him.

"Miroku... I need you to... do a favor for me..." she said softly, her tears drying.

"Anything, my love..." he replied. Sango hesitated and bit her lip nervously.

_"Miroku... I need you to..."_

**A/N:** Oh oh oh I hope you liked it! I love cliff hangers! Please R n R! Here's some questions to ask yourself... think of what may happen...

What will Sango ask Miroku to do?

Will Kagome get some alone time with Inuyasha?

Did Inuyasha really want to tell Kagome he loved her?

Will they actually get something to eat?

Find out in the next chapter! R n R! You know you want to 


End file.
